La reine du bal
by Sleeperwolf
Summary: Théodore n'aimait pas les bals. En fait, il les avait en horreur. Mais voilà, tout Serpentard qu'il est, Théodore ne sait pas dire non. Surtout si c'est Pansy qui lui demande de venir.


**La reine du bal.**

Résumé : Théodore Nott avait les bals en horreur. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il ne serait jamais venu à l'anniversaire de Drago. Mais voilà, Théodore ne savait pas dire non. Surtout lorsque c'est Pansy qui le lui demande.

Blabla de l'auteur : Un Pansy/ Théodore, tout en douceur, parce que tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des brutes. Ou presque.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Théodore n'aimait pas les soirées mondaines. En fait, il les avait en horreur. Mais étant un Nott, il se devait de respecter ses obligations sociales. Sa mère y veillait scrupuleusement. D'ailleurs, c'était elle qui avait décidé de la couleur de son costume. Noir. Taillé sur demande. Cela allait à Théodore, il aimait le noir. Peut-être pas autant que Pansy aimait le vert, ni autant que Drago aimait tout ce qui brillait, mais lui aimait le noir. C'était une couleur sobre. Sans extravagance. 

Un serveur lui proposa une coupe de Champêtre, qu'il refusa. Son verre était vide, mais le besoin de le remplir ne se faisait pas sentir. La présence du domestique ne l'étonna pas. Selon Drago, les elfes de maison, c'était bon pour la famille, mais ça faisait mauvais genre devant les invités. Théodore était prêt à le croire.

Une femme d'un certain âge le bouscula pour se rendre sur un des petits balcons qui parsemaient cette façade de la pièce. Elle ne s'excusa pas, mais Théodore ne s'y attendait pas de toute façon. Certaines personnes étaient comme ça. Ça n'était pas une critique, juste une contestation. Si Pansy avait été à ses côtés, elle serait de suite montée sur ses grands griffons et aurait exigé des excuses. Pansy était comme ça. Spontanée. Revendicative. Violente, parfois. Mais lui l'appréciait comme elle était. C'était Pansy après tout!

Il la chercha du regard. Elle était au centre de la piste de danse, avec Drago et une de ses cousines. Dansant comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le faisait. Elle se donnait. A la musique, aux musiciens spécialement invités sur la demande de l'héritier Malefoy. Aux gens dans la salle se tenant droits comme des i sur leurs sièges, maugréant contre cette musique de jeunes…

Quand Théodore regardait Pansy danser, il lui semblait qu'elle dansait pour deux. Lui se tenait debout, adossé contre le mur en pierres froid parce qu'il n'y avait plus de places assises de libre. Elle, était au centre de la pièce. Et elle dansait. Elle se fichait bien des personnes qui l'entouraient, des regards. Tout ce qui comptait sur le moment présent était de se laisser entrainer par la musique. Théodore l'enviait pour ça. Mais en même temps, il la trouvait belle. Parmi tous, c'était elle, la reine du bal.

Théodore soupira. Il était temps de remplir son verre, ses jambes commençaient à s'engourdir. Il se dirigea vers le bar. Crabbe et Goyle étaient sur place, l'un savourant les alcools coûteux que la famille Malefoy avait mis à disposition, l'autre se balançant doucement en suivant la mélodie. Il les salua en commandant un Whisky-pur-feu, coupé avec de la limonade. Drago le lui avait conseillé. Pour passer le temps. Pour se donner du courage…

Le temps passait à une telle vitesse qu'il sembla à Théodore qu'une heure au moins s'était écoulée depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait consulté sa montre, alors que le cadran n'indiquait que vingt minutes de plus. Goyle avait épuisé son stock de blagues, et s'était plongé dans la contemplation des lustres. Un mouvement dans la foule capta leur attention, réveillant Crabbe de sa douce somnolence. Pansy, un brin échevelé, le visage rougi d'effort et de plaisir, se saisit de la bouteille à moitié vide sur le comptoir pour la vider d'un trait.

-Les gars, s'exclama-t-elle à voix haute, vous n'allez pas danser?

Trois mouvements de tête négatifs lui répondirent.

-Pff… Mais vous devez vous emmerder comme des Scroutts crevés!

Signe positif.

Elle soupira. La psychologie masculine resterait à jamais un mystère pour elle.

Une demi-heure passa. Une demi-heure que Théodore passa à regarder furtivement la jeune fille à ses côtés. Il aurait voulu lui dire à quel point elle était bien habillée ce soir, à quelle point il la trouvait belle dans sa robe blanche neuve, mais les mots étaient restés coincés dans sa gorge. Pansy ne mettait que très rarement des vêtements blancs, pourtant cette couleur lui allait drôlement bien. Mieux que le vert même. Mais s'il le lui disait, elle risquait de le prendre mal. Non. Elle allait le prendre mal, il en était sûr.

Le rythme de la musique changea, la foule sur la piste de danse se dispersa quelque peu. C'était le quart d'heure des slows.

-Bon! dit soudainement Pansy, les faisant tous sursauter. J'ai envie de danser. Je m'ennuie, là.

Elle les dévisagea un par un. Crabbe et Goyle se rappelèrent tout aussi promptement qu'ils avaient oublié de saluer le vieillard dans le coin là-bas, celui avec la robe à rayures marrons, oui, celui-là même… Pansy fit la moue.

-Je vois.

Théodore ne voyait rien du tout, lui. Il protesta lorsque la jeune fille l'entraîna de force par le bras sur la piste de danse. Elle n'en avait peut-être pas l'air, mais elle avait une sacrée poigne. Lorsqu'ils furent au centre, Théodore ne savait plus où se mettre. S'il n'avait pas participé du tout aux festivités depuis le début de la soirée, c'était d'abord parce qu'il n'aimait que tout le monde le regarde, et puis aussi parce qu'il ne savait pas danser. En aucun cas, il ne pouvait l'avouer à Pansy. Elle se moquerait de lui!

-Mets tes mains sur mes hanches, comme ça, lui montra cette dernière. Et décontractes-toi, on dirait une boule de nerfs!

Elle profita de l'occasion pour glisser ses bras autour de sa nuque, ce qui lui arracha un frisson. Les joues de Théodore devinrent rouge brique, et cela n'était en rien dû à la température de la pièce. Ce n'était pas sa première tentative de danse, loin de là. En revanche, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se retrouvait aussi proche du corps d'une fille. Pansy posa sa tête dans le creux de sa clavicule. Une chance qu'il soit plus grand qu'elle. Ils auraient certainement eu l'air ridicule sinon.

Au bout de la deuxième chanson, Théodore commençait à saisir les pas. En fait, c'était simple: il suffisait juste de déplacer son poids sur un pied puis sur l'autre, et le tout en suivant un cercle imaginaire. Il avait réussi. Et il n'en était pas peu fier.

Pansy choisit ce moment pour relever la tête. Tout ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la tête de Théodore disparut instantanément. Drago s'était souvent moqué du nez de leur camarade de classe. Mais lui le trouvait adorable, son petit nez en trompette. Pansy n'était pas exactement jolie, mais pour lui, aucune autre fille ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Pas une seule n'avait le même sourire charmeur, charmant. Ce sourire qui avait le don de faire des triples saltos à son estomac.

Théodore ne s'aperçut même pas que le slow avait été remplacé par une musique plus rapide. Non. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, sentir, c'était les lèvres de Pansy qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus des siennes. Quelqu'un les bouscula. Théodore recula involontairement, brisant l'étreinte. Puis il prit conscience de ce qui avait failli se passer. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Théodore Nott s'enfuit, sans même s'apercevoir de la lueur d'incompréhension qui brillait dans les yeux de sa cavalière.

Pendant un long moment, il resta prostré, à même le sol, dehors sur un balconnet. La brise de la nuit lui frigorifiait les mains mais son cerveau était déconnecté du reste de son corps. Il avait failli embrasser Pansy, nom d'un dragon! Devant tout le monde, en plus!

Il devenait fou. La porte vitrée s'ouvrit sur celle qu'il, justement, cherchait à fuir. Ses yeux étaient plus brillants que jamais. Le cœur de Théodore se serra: dire qu'elle se retrouvait dans cet état par sa faute.

-Monsieur Nott! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle était furieuse. Et merveilleusement belle.

-J'attends des explications.

Aïe.

Une larme perla, puis roula le long de sa joue. Non! Il s'élança vers elle. Que le reste du monde aille au diable!

-Ne pleure pas, Pansy… Pansy, sshhhh…

Elle repoussa sa main.

-Idiot! Espèce de triple idiot! Incapable! Crétin!

Théodore ne savait que faire pour la calmer, hormis essuyer ses larmes du revers de la main. Il l'accompagna dans son mouvement lorsque ses genoux se dérobèrent sous elle.

-Pansy…

-Non! Laisse-moi! Je ne veux plus te voir! Plus jamais! Pas avant un mois, au moins. Et je t'interdis de m'adresser la parole à Poudlard. Je te l'interdis, tu m'entends?

-Pansy!

Il la fit taire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour la toute première fois. Et lorsqu'il sentit l'air froid remplacer les lèvres de Pansy, ce fut comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Il ouvrit à regret les yeux.

Pansy se tenait assise sur son postérieur, la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction, les yeux ronds. Elle se remit sur se pieds et lui administra la gifle la plus puissante de sa vie, et certainement de l'Histoire aussi. Il la dévisagea sous le choc.

-Ça, commença-t-elle, ça c'est pour m'avoir fait espérer en vain. Et ça…

Elle s'approcha de lui, sa main caressant sa joue douloureuse sans toutefois la toucher. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Et ça c'est pour me faire pardonner.

Le baiser de Pansy était aussi doux que sa gifle avait été violente. Elle ne se contentait pas de panser les plaies de son cœur de la manière la plus exquise qui soit, non. Elle faisait également s'envoler les papillons au creux de son estomac, et grandir ce sentiment, plus qu'une simple sensation, l'Amour…

-Théo, tu es vraiment un idiot, dit-elle, entre deux baisers.

Théodore était peut-être un idiot, mais il était _son_ idiot. Et elle… Elle était sa reine du bal.

FIN.

* * *

Yeaaah ! Sleeperwolf is in ze place ! Un nouvel OS de publié. 

Avis à ceux qui n'aiment pas trop ces personnages, j'espère vous avoir fait changer d'avis (couché l'ego, couché !).

En soi, tous les personnages d'Harry Potter sont intéressant à exploiter, n'est-ce pas ?

Il faudrait que je me mette sérieusement à écrire cette fic sur Cho et Drago, histoire de montrer que non, Cho n'est pas une débile finie. Et oui, j'aime les personnages sous-exploités. J'en suis fière en plus.


End file.
